


Hop, lil' bunny

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has convinced Logan to wear some lingerie and dance for him.





	Hop, lil' bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).

> Kinktober day 17: lap dance!  
Special thanks to YandereFoeYay for giving me this awesome idea, it's been so much fun to write XD

Logan didn't know how he agreed to that. He didn't know _why_ he agreed to that. But most of all he was surprised he was actually _liking_ it.

Usually when Victor asked him for some weird shit he valued the pros and cons of it, but that time he just shrugged and said yes.

So there he was, wearing some woman lingerie and waiting for a song to start to dance.

He had to admit, that lingerie was classy as fuck; it wasn't some cheap sexy shop's leftovers, it was high quality stuff, all lace and satin.

He was wearing a thong, a corset with a fluffy white tail on the back and fishnet stockings connected to the corset by some clips to prevent them from falling down his legs. Everything was deep blue, 'to match his eyes' as Victor explained. He even gave him a hair band with bunny ears.

Logan never thought his boyfriend could have good taste in that kind of things, but he was clearly wrong. He looked like a burly and hairy playboy bunny, only sluttier.

Victor had tried to convince him to wear high heeled shoes, but he had to give up when Logan looked like a T-Rex with haemorrhoids when he tried to walk in them.

So they were alone in their room with dim lights, waiting for the music to start.

Creed was sitting on a chair and staring at his boyfriend. He couldn't believe it had worked so easily, but he was delighted it did.

As soon as the music started Logan began to dance. He was awkward in his movements, he'd never been a good dancer, but he was trying his best. And his best was clearly enough for his boyfriend.

Victor sat comfortably, happily looking at his lover dancing for him, around him and then on his lap. He felt his dick twitch in his jeans, affected by that sexy sight.

"You could make a livin' like this." he joked, placing his hands on the other's hips to make him brush more against him.

Logan snorted.

"I don't think so."

He wiggled his hips on the music's beat, trying to be as sensual as he could.

"Then explain this." Victor purred on his lips, pressing him against his growing erection.

"It's 'cause you're a perv." Logan joked.

They chuckled, then Creed passionately kissed his boyfriend.

The shorter man couldn't help but get aroused by the whole situation: his lover's appreciation, his compliments, the way the lingerie brushed against his skin when Victor caressed him... it all added to get him a hard-on.

"Looks like I ain't the only perv in here." Creed said when he noticed.

He brought his hands to Logan's ass, spreading his cheeks and moving away his thong to tease his hole.

The shorter man softly moaned, his face flushing already.

"It's what you wanted, ain't it?" he mischievously replied.

"Absolutely!"

Victor pushed a finger inside Logan, moving it in and out to prepare him.

The latter opened Victor's jeans and pulled his dick out, masturbating him to give him a full erection. His own dick was pressing against the soft fabric of his thong, but his boyfriend wouldn't let him take a break to remove the thong, so he had to make do and move it enough to let his tip out.

"It's time to hop, lil' bunny." Victor joked, pulling him even closer.

Logan smirked, shaking his head for the terrible pun. However, he was excited too, so he obeyed. He impaled himself with the help of his boyfriend, staying still for a few moments to get used to the dry penetration.

He started to slowly move up and down, but he gradually increased his rhythm as his pleasure grew and his discomfort faded. He moaned without shame, holding onto Victor's shoulders and looking up at him.

Creed was feeling the luckiest man in the whole world: his lover was gorgeous, his expressions of pleasure as exciting as the tight and warm ass around his dick. He could do nothing but stare, completely caught in the moment.

Neither of them had noticed that the music had stopped playing in a while, but they didn't care; it had been a good foreplay, but in that moment they were busy having the real fun.

Logan was covered in sweat for the effort and the pleasure, shivering every now and then, and his voice got even louder when an angle change made Victor hit exactly his sweet spot at every thrust.

It didn't take long for them to come, holding each other tight as they unloaded. Logan stained his lingerie and his lover's t-shirt, but none of them cared as they basked in their post-orgasm.

"Fuck, it's been amazin'!" Victor commented after a while.

"Yeah, but I'm tired as fuck." the other complained.

Creed chuckled, lifting him as if he weighted nothing and bringing him to their bed.

"How romantic!" Logan joked when he was put down.

They laughed, then they undressed; Victor spooned Logan and they fell asleep.

A few days later Creed handed twenty dollars to a scientist.

"It worked? It made him do whatever you told him?" he excitedly asked.

"Oh yeah. Never been happier to lose a bet."


End file.
